Rip Blazkowicz
Rip Blazkowicz is the father of William J. Blazkowicz in The New Order timeline, who emotionally and physically abused both him and his mother. While not being a high ranking Nazi such as most of Wolfenstein's antagonists, e.g., Wilhelm Strasse and Irene Engel, his history with B.J. as well as his critical role in B.J.'s capture and subsequent execution has him serve as the secondary antagonist in the New Colossus. History Rip was born in America, to a poor Polish family with a bad reputation, which had moved to the United States to start anew. At a Polish American society gathering on August 1, 1908, Rip met Zofia and made her laugh at a monkey joke. Zofia became smitten with Rip, and the two met again at Uncle Antaol's that Sunday. In 1910, Rip married Zofia, a Jewish woman just to get her father's investment capital to begin his own business in Mesquite, Texas. This plan failed as Rip was actually a con man who operated fraudulent business, leaving Rip hateful, venting his frustration on his business failing onto his wife, son and dog Bessie. Despite Zofia's father telling him to shut down the business, he refused, with it continuing to fail causing his best friend and business partner, Frank to end his friendship with him and his employee, Archibald to resign in disgust because of Rip's failure, dishonesty and deviousness. Around BJ's youth, Rip gave him a pocket knife, but it was taken by two bullies named Andy and Howie. Rip slapped William, ordering him to get it back, not allowing him back into the house until he did, considering the two bullies taking his "property". When his son began having nightmares about monsters in their basement, he decided to help his son, giving him a weapon to fight them. In a rare moment of compassion, Rip allowed his son to keep the gun so the monsters won't get him, showing some sense of care for his son but mostly for the benefit of his selfish reputation rather than true care. Though this could be so BJ would stop bothering him in his sleep. In 1919, Rip learned about his son spending time with an African-American girl named Billie. Angered, he returned home to discipline him, but was stopped by Zofia, mocking him for not being the man she married. Rip slapped her unconscious, forcing BJ to throw vases at him until Rip strangled him unconscious. Later that day, he punished BJ by tying him to a saw horse, putting a shotgun in his hands and forcing him to kill his pet dog, telling his son that "the old and the weak are doomed". When BJ refused, he killed the dog himself. Though not present in The New Blood and The New Order, B.J. remembers his father locking him in the closet when he was bad. In addition, Rip warned his son to not swim in the Gulf since there was a red tide. B.J. disobeyed him, causing his skin to burn. When Annette Krause asked what people call B.J., he tells her his father would call him Billy Boy, something Annette said doesn't fit him as an adult. Despite trying to teach his son, he saw BJ as nothing but a waste, ruining their family name. When B.J. was old enough, he ran away from home and joined the United States Army. Rip was angered at this move, and Zofia was left heartbroken. Once Germany won the war, Rip, along with other like-minded neighbors, exposed Zofia (who had Jewish heritage), along with all the other Jews, non-whites, homosexuals and other minorities to the Nazis, who sent them to extermination camps in New Mexico. The Nazis rewarded his collaboration, giving him a 2,000-acre ranch in Forney Lake, Texas around 1950-1951 (stating he hasn't returned to his home in Mesquite in decades). It is revealed that he also ratted out his former best friend, Frank and former employee, Archibald out of spite for abandoning him and exposing his conning scheme. Events of The New Colossus After defeating General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, B.J. remembered his childhood and his father's lesson while recovering from his injuries sustained in the battle. After BJ nuked Area 52, Rip heard the news and correctly deduced his son would return home to Mesquite. Upon his son's arrival, Rip and B.J. have a heated conversation, with the former blaming his wife and son for ruining his name and reputation without considering his own moral failing. Furthermore, he also praises the Nazis for giving him the opportunities to shine in their oppressive world while giving hints he was hated by almost everyone in the community, except for bigots and racists like himself. Rip revealed that he, along with other like-minded neighbors, exposed BJ's mother, his former best friend, Frank, Archibald, Jews, other minorities and homosexuals to the Nazis, causing them to die in the extermination camps in New Mexico, then holding BJ at gunpoint using the same shotgun he killed BJ’s pet dog, Bessie with. Despite BJ's pleas that he is his son, Rip kept his shotgun aimed at him. Enraged and disgusted by his father's actions, BJ firmly states that he doesn't fear his father anymore and proceeds to knock the gun out of the way, punch him in the face then brutally axed Rip's left hand off and deals the fatal blow to his heart, only to learn that he gave away BJ's position to the Nazis and Irene Engel as he musters his last words that the Nazis heard everything. Rip then dies of his wounds, with BJ avenging the death of his mother and his pet dog Bessie years earlier as well as Frank, Archibald and other innocent minorities he and his like-minded neighbours ratted out to the Nazis. Once B.J. destroys the first connector of the Ausmerzer, Rip's body falls out of the house and lands a thousand feet. Rip does succeed in getting his son killed by Frau Engel after his capture, being publicly executed at the Nazified Lincoln Memorial. However, he is saved by the Resistance and placed onto a super soldier's body, making his despicable effort in vain after all. His body was founded by the Nazis and his death was broadcasted on the radio once B.J. returns to Eva's Hammer with a new body. After kick-starting the Second American Revolution, B.J. was assigned by Grace Walker to kill Übercommanders to cease anyone taking Engel's place. In Mesquite, the Nazis rebuild Rip's home, using it as film location until B.J. assassinated the commander. Personality Rip Blazkowicz was a failure of a man, at work as well as home. Rather than examine his own shortcomings as a businessman, husband and father, he frequently and irrationally blamed his rotten luck on minorities, fueling his belief that the old and the weak are "doomed". According to his former best friend, Frank and former employee, Archibald, Rip is a scheming and backstabbing businessman who likes to con money out of customers and often making outraged behaviour toward them. Rip also displayed the prejudices of the time, hypocritically opposing the idea of his son falling in love with an African-American girl, despite being married to a Jewish woman (even if it was only for the money). The only time he showed any love to his son was when he helped him cure his nightmares by going down the basement with him and Zofia to see the monsters. This flashback showed that he had some care for his son, but this was probably meant to stop BJ from waking him up at night, and give his son strength since he only cared for his name and reputation above all else. Due to his selfishness and egocentric behavior, he never seems proud of what B.J. has done in his life of fighting the Nazis for the greater good even his achievement as a high-ranking captain in US military or the symbol of hope of all oppressive people under the Nazis showing that he is somewhat rancorously jealous of the fact that B.J. achieves more than his father in his entire pathetic life. At the same time, he is extremely racist towards African-Americans, viewing them as nothing more than low-life scum and a cancer to society as well as others minorities like Jews, Asians, Arabs, homosexuals and other "deviants". He is also extremely greedy, since he married Zofia for money (even remarking on the myth of how Jews had so much money) instead of love, and was perfectly willing to sell her, other minority groups and homosexuals in the community out to the Nazis for money and privilege, saying that his wife did nothing but "made a living bemoaning" him. Furthermore, he also extremely spiteful since he also ratted out his former best friend, Frank and former employee, Archibald to the Nazis due to Frank ending his friendship with Rip and Archibald abandoning him for squandering business opportunities along with his terrible business ethics. He lacks any sense of remorse or self-criticism, defending his betrayal to B.J., claiming that the world is only for White Christians to live in before threatening B.J. with a loaded shotgun and called B.J. a murderer while not realizing how despicable he is when he sold his own wife, best friends and innocent people into the meat grinder of the Nazis. Like the Nazis, he quite underestimates his son as shown when he confronts him alone without realizing how dangerous he really is after years of military training and fighting in the front line, which results in his death as B.J. overpowers him with ease and executes him for all his corruptions, atrocities and treachery. Like his son, he is shown to be quite tough, since he manages to remain standing after a young B.J. throws several vases at him. Rip also appears to have experience with weapons, owning many weapons as shown in flashbacks. It is very likely that Rip fought in World War I and suffered post traumatic stress disorder from his service, causing him to become very aggressive and violent along with his growing paranoia of non-whites. Despite all this, he is no match against B.J.'s military training and combat experience. Trivia * He is killed in the same pattern of Irene Engel in which BJ chops his hand first and deals the fatal blow. However, BJ axes him in the heart while Irene is on the left side of her brain. * His name Rip somewhat reflects his bad business ethics since based on the word Rip-off. * His doomed fate is similar to Irene Engel since their demise is contributed to the fact that they turn their own children against them, except Rip's death is more directly since BJ personally kills him. Furthermore, they also being killed by the same weapon: a hatchet. * Before Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Glenn Morshower also voiced Overlord in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and its sequel "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2". In one of his early film roles in his career, Morshower also has previously played a despicable character similar to Rip in the Steven Seagal action movie Under Siege as the equally unpleasant and arrogant Ensign Taylor. * He dies without knowing the existence of his twin grandchildren since B.J. highly considers his father to be not worthy to be their grandfather to tell him about them. * Upon remeeting B.J. at the Mesquite farmhouse, Rip refers to the need for the "White man" to keep the world Christian, a reference to the colonial "White Man's Burden" ideology. * His parenting toward B.J. is quite similar to Engel toward Sigrun since he always tries to turn B.J into a brutish man just like himself as he slapped B.J. after he lost his pocket knife against a helpless situation and making him fight back a knife rather than using diplomacy like Zofia. This is method mirrors how Irene tries to make Sigrun into a murderer, racist, bigot and psychopath much like herself. * In the original history of B.J. Blazkowicz in the classic series both of, B.J.'s parents were Polish immigrants. In the reboot history, one parent is Jewish (possibly not an immigrant as she comments that's something special about Rip's father), and Rip is a second generation Polish-American, it was B.J.'s grandfather who was the Polish immigrant. Rips father came to America in 1889. Assuming that Rip was born a year later Rip would be 21 in 1910. That would have made him around 70 or 71 in 1961. Gallery wolfenstein2__4_.jpg|Rip Blazkowicz during B.J. childhood in which he strangled his own son. SU7DgkUALyLHm7ygRF5AbG.jpg|Rip giving young B.J. a BB gun. wolfensteinc2ae-ii_-the-new-colossuse284a2_rip.jpg|B.J. confronts his father for one last time. deaveev.jpg|Rip points his double-barrel shotgun at B.J. deaveavv.jpg|B.J. executes his treacherous father with the hatchet right to his heart. deavevev.jpg|B.J. tries to squeeze out his father's lifeless corpse about the information about who is in contact with him while not realizing he has died from the fatal blow. Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Traitors of Country Category:Death Category:Nazis